


Don't Dream It, Be It: The Rocky Horror Marauder Show [Art]

by Eleos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Art, Fanart, Gen, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Muggle AU, Multi, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, corsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleos/pseuds/Eleos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketches inspired by this Tumblr text post by lyncanthropically: "ok so muggle au where they do rocky horror right / sirius is dr frankenfurter bc who else / james and lily are brad and janet respectively / peter is the professor / and remus is the only one not present when they assign roles and he ends up as rocky and he kills it but he never forgives any of them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

Peter didn't care that his part wasn't as big as James' or Sirius'. Ever since they graduated from high school, the "Marauders" had drifted apart. Well, James and Sirius were still best friends, even with James' girlfriend. And Remus and Sirius were practically joined at the hip nowadays. Not that Peter could begrudge them that, but...well, maybe he was the only one who had drifted apart.

Real life wasn't half as fun as high school. You weren't guaranteed to see your friends every day, and no one told you where to sit at lunch. Everyone tells you that life gets better after high school, but the jury was still out on that one as far as Peter was concerned. So, he didn't mind being Dr. Scott: He got to make his friends laugh, got to watch Sirius bait Remus and James pretend not to stare lovingly at Lily. 

Performing Rocky Horror, Peter felt like he was a part of something.


	2. Remus

  
Remus was never going to forgive his so-called friends for assigning him this role. It was mortifying. He swore Sirius only suggested it because he wanted to have an excuse to feel him up onstage. Randy bastard. He could've been Eddie, but no, some high school bloke had already claimed that role, so it was Rocky or nothing at all.

Remus emerged from the tank, pretending to come to life under Dr. Frank-N-Furter's ministrations, painfully aware he was wearing nothing but a pair of gold pants. Someone in the audience whistled. _Well,_ Remus steeled himself, fighting a blush, _If I'm going to do this, I might as well own it._

Still, he was never going to forgive Sirius. Not a chance in bloody hell.


	3. Sirius

  
Sirius Black was hot as fuck, and he knew it. 

The first time Lily had taken him and James to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Sirius had been having a bit of an identity crisis. As the firstborn son of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Sirius had been raised to believe that men acted and dressed in a certain way, and women acted and dressed in a certain way, and that was that. Similarly, men liked women, and women liked men. Anyone who told you otherwise was a deviant.

Sirius had believed this for a long time, but there was a problem. Sirius Black liked women, but he'd come to realize that he also really, really liked men. One particular man, actually. A scholarly type with a dry sense of humor and a wicked smirk. Who was prancing about in a pair of gold pants. 

Merlin, Sirius loved Rocky Horror.

And while he relished putting on his leather jacket and taking his motorbike for a spin (preferably with Remus behind him, clutching his waist), Sirius acknowledged that he looked absolutely _stunning_ in a corset. And thigh-high stockings. And bright red lipstick. Twirling the tag of the dog collar he'd worn around his neck (an inside joke), Sirius could _feel_ the audience's adoring stares, and he loved every second of it.

For Sirius, Rocky Horror had prompted a sort of sexual awakening. It'd helped him feel more comfortable moving beyond the identity that he'd been trained to accept his whole life, even when his conservative parents had disowned him. Sirius wasn't much for sentimentality or talking about his feelings, but he could channel them into his performance.

Sirius Black was back in action. And he could rock a pair of heels.


	4. Lily

  
The best part of Sirius' mad idea to perform _Rocky Horror_ , Lily decided, was watching James go red every time Dr. Frank-N-Furter made a move on Janet. She and Sirius would never be interested in each other--not in a million years--but it was still a little fun to see her fiance get so jealous. To his credit, James kept any discomfort he may have felt to himself, a far cry from how he would've acted three years go. Probably would've called her names and put itching powder in Sirius' trousers, or something.

James had grown up a lot, which is why Lily had finally agreed to go out with him. He still surprised her sometimes; he was brave and loyal, and she had realized that many of his seemingly childish antics were motivated by a desire to cheer up his friends or distract them from the looming darkness of the war. She'd never felt this close to anyone before, and, to be honest, it scared her a bit.

Lily was happy to fool around with this show, overacting her ridiculous lines to make James smile. It was nice to spend time with Remus too, who was Lily's friend even before she and James got together. Mostly, though, Lily had begun to see more and more why James loved his best friends. She'd never truly been part of the "Marauders," but she was beginning to find her place in this group of silly but brave boys. Despite her general seriousness and rule-abiding ways, Lily had begun to identify as one of them. _Really,_ she thought as she winked at James from across the stage, _everyone needs a little mischief in their lives._


End file.
